


The Map

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re supposed to meet up with Sam Drake to give him information about a museum he wants to break into. However, things end up not going the way you had intended…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map

  He was late. You drum your fingers against the bar top, casting a glance around the room. Besides a few men clustered in the corner, no one else is here. You look at the watch on your wrist again and try to ignore the irritation blooming in your chest.

           You should have said no. You had told yourself months ago you weren’t going to offer up information anymore. Everyone wanted to break into the museum down the street. How many people had come to you for details about security? Enough to pad out your bank account nicely…and enough that you had seen most, if not all, of them end up in jail for the attempt.

           Yet the lure of treasure was too much for some people. And since you worked there, you couldn’t help but want to take advantage of that. You sighed. Okay, maybe one day you would get your shit together and stop. But today was apparently not that day.

     You turned back to the bartender, debating another drink. Where was this asshole? Maybe this was a sign that it was time to give this whole gig up. Deciding to just head home, you slip some money out of your purse and leave it on the bar.

Maybe you’d go back up to the hotel room for the night. The contact had wanted to meet on the other side of town so you had gotten a room here so you didn’t have to worry about heading home after the meeting.

           As you start to daydream about the giant tub back in the room, you hear someone approaching behind you.

           “Sorry, sorry. I’m late, right?”

           You turn around. A rugged looking man wearing an old faded denim jacket and a pair of run down jeans is standing behind you. He smells like cigarettes. In the glamour of the hotel bar, he sticks out like a sore thumb. So much for being low key.

           “I thought I said dress the part,” You scold in a low voice, “Not come in here looking like you slept in a dive bar last night.”

           An amused look crosses his face and he sticks out his hand, “Sam Drake.”

           “No names here. Jesus, are you new or something?”

           You grab his arm and practically have to pull him out of the hotel bar. Behind you, you can hear him snicker. You try not to roll your eyes. Give him the information and go. He thankfully shuts up on the elevator ride until the doors open to the fifth floor.

           “Nice place. Fancy hallway.” He remarks.

           “You were late.”

           “Right, I apologized.”

           “I don’t like when people are late. We have a time schedule for a reason, Mr. Drake. Everything is set up for protection for both of us.” You say under your breath as you slide the key card through the lock and open the door to the room.

           He strolls in after you, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it into a nearby chair. You had splurged a little on the room. It has a kitchenette and a small dining room off to the side of the room. You go over to it and sit down at the table, pulling out a couple of notebooks.

           “Sit.” You tell him, pointing to the chair.

           “What am I, a dog?” He asks you with a quick grin.

           “You want to go over this or not?”

           “Fine, fine.” He held his hands up in an innocent gesture and sits down at the chair.

           You start to go over the museum – the security, who works there, where the exhibits were. At one point, Sam drags the chair closer to get a better look at a map. He is so close to you that you can see the stubble lining his jaw and the tattoo on his neck. For some reason your chest constricts for a moment and you look away.

           “What do you think?” He asks.

           “What? Sorry. Can you repeat that?”

           His eyes dart up from the map and he looks at you closely. You feel your face flushing. What the hell is wrong with you?

           “You alright, doll?”

           “Do not call me that.” You snap and push your chair away from the table suddenly, your heart racing, “I’m getting some water. Want anything?”

           Sam leans back in the chair and puts his arms behind his neck, stretching out, “Sure. Water is fine.”

           You turn around to go over to the fridge. You can feel his eyes on you. It is almost as if you can picture his eyes going up and down your body. Pulling out two bottles of water, you go back to the table and sit down. This time you make sure there is more distance between the two of you.

           “Back to the map. We’re almost done.” You tell him.

           “Aw, already?” He says and his voice is low in your ear, “That’s a shame.”

           You can feel that flush crossing your face again and you tell yourself to get a grip. This guy had been late to the meeting and was now flirting with you to see you squirm. Worse yet, it was getting to you.

           You risked a glance at him. He was taking a sip from the bottle of water. When he lowered the bottle, he licked the water off of his lips and turned to face you. Startled, you look back at the map and clear your throat.

           “Like I was saying –”

           “You seeing anyone?” He asks suddenly.

           “Excuse me?”

           “A boyfriend or something?”

           “I hardly think that it is any business of yours.” You retort, trying to feign disgust.

           Instead, you feel flustered and thrown off. Sam is staring at you very intently with a look in his eyes that you hadn’t seen in a very long time. So you had been way too busy with work lately to have fun with anyone. Were you really going to lose your head over the first guy flirting with you?

           “Probably not. Just curious.” He finally replies, leaning away from you.

           You can’t help but feel a little disappointed. Okay, so on first glance you had been too irritated to appreciate how he looked. But now that you were finally really looking – well, you liked what you were seeing.

           Turning back to the stupid map, you tried to collect your thoughts. You are just about to open your mouth when Sam casually rests his hand on your thigh. He is leaning over now, pretending to look at the map.

           The touch of his hand on your bare skin, resting just underneath the hem of your skirt, is enough to send a jolt through you. Your breath catches for a moment.

           “Right, so this map,” He is saying casually, as if he doesn’t have his hand on your thigh or is trying to seduce you after knowing you for three hours, “We should get back to the map.”

           “Right. Back to the map.” You reply numbly.

           He is making circles on your thigh with his index finger. Your heart is hammering in your chest and your tongue feels too heavy for your mouth as if you can’t form words. Sam doesn’t say anything. He just keeps moving his finger in a circle against your bare skin.

           “Do you normally do this?” You finally ask, finding your voice.

           “Look at maps? Yeah, a lot.”

           “You know what I mean.” You try to keep your voice even.

           “You mean try to seduce a beautiful woman? Hm, pretty regularly if I’m to be honest. What can I say – I like them when they’re stubborn.” His voice is low in your ear and he has moved closer. His knee is pressed against yours.

           “It isn’t very professional.”

           “Professional? I’m breaking into a museum tomorrow night with my brother to try to steal something. Nothing about this is professional. I think ‘criminal’ is more of the correct word. You know what else is criminal?”

           “What?” You breathe so softly that you aren’t even sure if you replied.

           Sam goes on, “That someone as beautiful as you doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

           “I never said that I don’t.”

           He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “I’m just assuming by how you respond to the slightest of touches.”

           Before you can reply, his fingers travel up your thigh, underneath your skirt. Your head feels light and you let out a shaky breath.

           A slow smile spreads out across his face and he says quietly, “See? So responsive.”

           You know you should push him away. You should probably ask him to leave. You have never slept with a man you met only hours before. But even though you are lecturing yourself, you can feel your face turn on its own. Your brain is losing.

           As your face turns, Sam leans forward and his lips press against yours. The sudden touch of his lips makes your body go numb all over. His tongue slips into your mouth and you can taste the cigarette smoke. You don’t mind it. You actually like it.

           You open your mouth wider, your tongues meeting as he pulls your hair free from the bun you had thrown it up in earlier that day. Your hair falls around your shoulders and he wraps his fingers in it. His mouth never leaves yours.

           Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulls you up off the chair and puts you on the edge of the table.

           You break the kiss, “The map –” You gasp, trying to signal you are sitting on it.

           “Fuck the map.” He growls and his mouth is back on yours, cutting you off.

           His fingers are bunching up your skirt around your thighs. Your breath feels knocked out of you, as if you just fell hard off of something. Your fingers are clutching the back of his shirt and you feel dizzy.

           Sam grabs your ass and pulls you forward to the edge of the table. Your brain is too slow to catch up and you don’t follow what he is doing until he breaks the kiss and sits back down on the chair.

           In one swift motion, he rips your underwear right off of you. You gasped in surprise as he tosses the ruined panties to the floor. You hardly have time to react before he is leaning forward and dragging his tongue down your slit.

           The pleasure rolls out across your body and you let out a moan. Sam’s tongue is sliding up and down your pussy so slowly that it is making you delirious with pleasure – and wanting more.

           “You’re so wet,” He whispers, his voice muffled, “And you taste so fucking good.”

           You can’t even reply. You are shivering all over as Sam opens you up with two fingers and jams his tongue inside of you. You look down to see his head in between your legs as his tongue swirls around in your hole.

           “Holy shit,” You gasp, “Sam, I –” Your voice catches as Sam’s tongue moves up to your clit and he flicks his tongue across it.

           You arch your back. Your hands find his hair and your fingers get tangled up in it. You can’t help but raise your hips. Sam responds by moaning and sliding a finger inside of you. He starts to finger fuck you with his tongue flicking against your clit.

           You close your eyes. Your heart is hammering in your chest as he eats you out. He slides another finger in. His fingers go deeper, hitting that sweet spot as he works on your clit. You can’t even speak any more. All you can do is moan as he brings you closer to climax.

           Just as you can feel yourself about to topple over the edge, moaning, “Please, sam…please…” over and over like a chant, he pulls away.

           You feel as if someone suddenly unplugged you. Your head goes light and you stare at him confused. Your mouth has gone dry and you swallow hard.

           “You’re not – I mean,” You stumble over your words, feeling foolish, “Aren’t you –”

           Sam leans over to you and his lips, sticky with the taste of you, crush yours. You can feel his own heart beating rapidly underneath your fingertips. He is breathing just as hard as you.

           “You’re going to finish. We’re going to finish together,” He says huskily, “You’re going to cum for me when I want you to.”

           He is yanking his belt off and it falls to the floor. His jeans are next. He is unzipping them with one hand. With his other hand, he is tugging open your button up shirt. With a soft noise of irritation, he yanks on them. The buttons burst free and he pulls it off of you.

           “Come here.” He growls.

           He yanks you forward. His jeans are off and you fumble with his t-shirt, throwing it to the ground. He has scars on his stomach – they look like…bullet holes? No way, you think to yourself. But your attention is quickly diverted from his scars when he tilts your face up to him and is kissing you again.

           Grabbing one of your legs, Sam hitches it around his waist and starts to enter you. You hadn’t gotten a look at him before he entered you. You had been distracted by the scars. But the sensation of him filling you up makes you gasp in surprise.

           “Too big?” He asks, breaking the kiss to stare at you.

           “Just not used to it.” You admit in a small voice.

           He pushes in farther and you grip his shoulders. He unclasps your bra in one fluid motion and it falls down, exposing your breasts.

           “Been wasting your time with boys.” He jokes although his voice is so low that it comes out more as a promise than anything else.

           Sam pushes in again and you let out a moan. Your arms slink around his neck and then he starts to thrust inside of you. His dick is stiff and warm inside of you and he buries his face in your breasts. His tongue rolls across your nipples before coming up to your lips to kiss you.

           His tongue in your mouth, he is thrusting so hard that the table quakes underneath the two of you. Your skirt is still bunched around your waist. Each thrust makes the table shake hard. If it were to break right now, you wouldn’t even care. You’d want Sam to keep going.

           His fingers dig into your ass as he thrusts. You can hear the sound of your flesh smacking together, of your pussy engulfing him. Your brain feels completely empty. The only thing you can focus on is his dick inside of you, filling you up. Your head rolls back in pleasure and you moan.

           “You look so good,” Sam says as he fucks you, “You should be getting fucked like this regularly.”

           You can’t even reply. He thrusts in you so hard that all you can do is cling to him tighter as if he is a lifeboat and you are at sea.

           “Stick with me and I’ll fuck you like this all the time.” He says in your ear before gently biting on your ear lobe.

           You laugh and a smile crosses your face, “You’re gonna get arrested tomorrow night.”

           Sam laughs, low in your ear as he slams into you and drags his lips down your neck, “No, I’m not.”

           “And why is that?”

           “Because I’m too good to get caught.” He says with such confidence that you actually believe him.

           “Is that so?”

           “It is,” He pulls his dick out of it and his hand goes to your clit, running his finger over it teasingly until you whimper, “I’m not going to get caught and I’m going to make you cum.”

           Then he slams his dick back inside of you. Your pussy is so wet that it takes it completely and easily. Between him rubbing your clit and his dick filling you up, you are pushed over the edge. Clutching him, you feel yourself start to climax.

           Your moans are too loud – someone can probably hear you right now, but you don’t care. You rock against his dick, trying to bury it deeper inside of you – as deep as it can get – as your body is overtaken with pleasure. Your eyes are closed tightly and you keep chanting Sam’s name over and over as you shudder.

           As the last waves of your climax end, Sam grunts and says, “Where do you want me to finish?”

           “O-on me.” You say with a gasp.

           Sam pulls out of you and grips his cock as he cums on your stomach. You watch as he finishes and find yourself scooping up his cum, wanting to taste it. Have you ever done that before? You can’t even remember. You don’t even care. Sam watches you with a grin on his face.

           Then he scoops you up off the table as if you were made out of porcelain. You can’t even protest. Each limb feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds. When you two collapse on the bed, it is to sleep.

           As your eyelids start to close, Sam’s fingers find yours and he holds them gently.

           “So, I’ll see you tomorrow night?” He asks you.

           Sleepily, you reply, “No, you won’t. You’ll be in jail.”

           “Yeah? What if I come back? What do I get?”

           You crack one eye open, “You come back from that heist, you get whatever you want.”

           He grins and then yawns, throwing one arm around your waist, “I’ll hold you to that.” He says.

           “Fine.” You mumble before sleep carries you off.

           You aren’t expecting to see him again. In fact, you’re ready for it to be a one-night stand. When he asks for your address in the morning, you give it to him because why not? No one had ever actually stolen from the museum successfully.

           So when Sam Drake shows up at your house the next night, grinning from ear to ear, having pulled off the heist, you know one thing for sure.

           You’re out of a source of income.


End file.
